Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic weight measurement devices.
Background Art
Congestive heart failure is a costly chronic disease. When a patient is diagnosed with congestive heart failure, subsequent condition management practices require daily patient self-monitoring and self-administration of prescribed therapies for maintaining homeostasis. Where properly performed, the self-administration of therapies and medications can prevent deteriorations and complications stemming from the diagnosed condition.
Unfortunately, it can be difficult for the layman to know whether the therapies and/or medications are being effectively implemented. A patient without a medical degree may believe that they are adequately self-monitoring and self-administering prescribed therapies, only to find out later that they were not. When this occurs, significant complications can occur, including death.
It would be advantageous to have an improved electronic device that allows laypeople to know whether they are properly self-monitoring and self-administering prescribed therapies to maintain homeostasis when suffering from congestive heart failure.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.